Behind these Walls
by sapling14
Summary: Arriving at Hogwarts for her 7th year, fleeing Voldemort's reach in America and at Beauxbatons, Allegra Bennett is unsure of what lies in store for her. And she has a great many secrets to keep... but why does one dark haired professor seem so hell-bent on ferreting them out? Rated M for future chapters. A story of secrets, romance, and adventure. SS/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is the first time I am writing and posting an original fic, though I have probably read hundreds, haha. I thought I would join in the fun! Please let me know what you think. :)  
Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own any of this; The world and characters all belong to J.K Rowling!

 **Chapter 1**

The echo of footfalls faded into the night as two women climbed the stone steps to the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The younger of the two women sighed as they reached the ominous wooden doors.

"I still don't understand the necessity of you escorting me in, mother. I would have been perfectly fine to take the train in with everyone else."

The elder woman, refined and beautiful still in spite of her age scoffed, "Allegra, darling you are not just any student. A Bennett woman does not simply arrive, she makes an entrance." Allegra rolled her eyes in response. Ignoring her daughter's obvious scorn she continued, "Besides, we discussed this. Now is not the time to take a gamble with your safety. While I believe Hogwarts may be the best place for you just now, I still need face to face confirmation with Dumbledore that you will be safe and treated according to your proper rank and place."

As the entrance doors groaned and opened to them, Allegra merely sighed to herself without responding. She knew arguing with her mother was futile. Cordelia Bennett was not a woman to be swayed once she had something in her head.

The two women were soon greeted by a couple of House Elves who bowed and bobbed their welcome. The elves relieved them of their heavy traveling cloaks, took Allegra's floating shrunken luggage and began guiding them through the grand entrance hall. Allegra was struck with the magnificence of the castle. Beauxbatons had been beautiful and ornate, but nothing like the ancient grandeur Hogwarts exuded from each stone and arched entryway.

Allegra's appreciation for the castle's architecture was interrupted by the arrival of a woman in dark green Tartan robes and a severe countenance that brooked no nonsense.

"Mrs. Bennett. Ms. Bennett. I see you have arrived no worse for the wear. I am professor McGonagall-Deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts, as well as the Transfiguration Professor." She turned towards Allegra.

"I understand that you are quite the student, Ms. Bennett, and I hope that your educational strengths will continue flourish here, despite the rigor of 7th year. Now, the other students do not arrive for another hour, and the Headmaster is expecting you. I'll take you to his office directly."

"Thank you, Professor. We follow your lead." Cordelia Bennett replied gracefully and with the detached coolness that Allegra could never seem to fully emulate.

As they made their way through the castle corridors Allegra silently studied her new professor. She was an older woman, lines of gray clearly visible as they knotted into her tight, tidy bun. She walked with swift strides, no hint of laziness to her gait. Allegra enjoyed transfigurations. She hoped she would not disappoint the intimidating Scottish woman.

At last they arrived to a curling spiral stone staircase, lit by the flickering light of floating torches lining the walls.

"The door to Headmaster Dumbledore's office is at the top of the stairs. His password is cream puff. You may go directly in." She inclined her head towards her mother, then turned to face Allegra. "After all pertinent business is attended to, a House Elf will show you to the Great Hall, where the Welcome Feast and Sorting Ceremony will take place. You will be sorted into your House at that time, after the first years have been sorted. I must go and prepare for their arrival, good to meet you both." With that said she bustled off, her dark green robes rustling as her steps faded down the corridor.

"Come along, darling. The Headmaster awaits." Her mother said, already beginning to climb the stairs. Allegra sighed once more and started after her mother.

It hadn't been her idea to have this meeting with the Headmaster. In fact, the whole transfer had been her mother's idea. Last year, Beauxbatons had been infiltrated with Deatheater and pureblood propaganda. The politics split the school and tensions ran high, and at the peak of dissension when some students were hurt, its closure had been discussed. While the school had ultimately remained open, her mother had plucked her from its halls and promptly announced she would be transferring to Hogwarts. Allegra had not been keen on this plan. If the idea had been to escape Voldemort and the ever further reaching fingers of the war, why on earth would her mother place her at its central hub? The famed Harry Potter attended this school. It was well-known, even internationally, that Voldemort had fixed a target on "the Chosen one" and anyone associated with him. Her attempts to logically explain this to her mother fell on deaf ears, as had her suggestions of magical home-schooling.

"As if you need to isolate yourself any further, really Allegra." Her mother had scoffed.

She had not realized that her mother had been aware of the distance she had put between herself and the other girls at Beauxbatons, though she shouldn't be surprised. Her mother knew everything. There was bound to be some natural isolation when she arrived to the French school her 5th year, being the only American, her family's well-known wealth and political prominence in the States preceding her. However, Allegra had furthered her isolation by not particularly trying to make any friends or connections. She found it… difficult… to relate to the other young girls. Not after everything that had happened…

She was shaken out of her reverie as she heard her mother crisply announce, "Cream puff," distaste dripping from her tone.

The Gargoyle guarding the entryway jumped to the side, startling both mother and daughter momentarily. Cordelia Bennett soon regained herself and swept into the headmaster's office, Allegra trailing just behind her. She was immediately struck by the whimsical oddity of the room she found herself in. Bright and bold colors pervaded. Odd instruments and large tomes were strewn about on shelves and small tables, and a beautiful ruby-plumed phoenix stood on a tall golden perch in the corner of the room staring at her with wise obsidian eyes.

Then her eyes fixed on the Headmaster himself as he stood from behind his desk. The pictures she had seen in the papers had simply not done him justice. He looked almost ridiculous in his purple robes, his silver beard reaching the golden sash tied about his waist, with a twinkle evident in his crystal blue eyes from behind half-moon spectacles. What the pictures could not capture was the inarguable powerful presence he held. This man was without doubt one of the most powerful wizards in the world. She began to understand her mother's trust in him.

"Ah, Mrs. Bennett, Ms. Bennett. I warmly welcome you to Hogwarts. I hope your travels were safe and comfortable. May I offer you some tea? A lemon drop?"

Allegra's mother dropped a slight curtsy in greeting, "Thank you for your welcome. Tea would be lovely. And, uh, no thank you to the sweets, if you don't mind." Allegra merely nodded her concurrence and continued to observe the strange man before her.

"Of course, of course." He snapped his fingers and tea appeared on the desk before them. He gestured for them to sit in the over-sized yellow arm chairs across from the desk. "Not everyone has the penchant I do for these muggle treats… alas, it is an indulgence." He took a sip of tea before popping a lemon drop in his bearded mouth.

"Now. I believe, Mrs. Bennett, you had some things you wished to discuss with me before term began…" Dumbledore said nodding towards her. Her mother sat up straighter in her seat.

"Yes, Headmaster. I know you received my owl detailing the reasons for our sudden… departure from France. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's army and ideology is spreading its reach, infiltrating the schools to try and brainwash the children to his cause. We had our fill of his "cause" in America… it is why we left in the first place. My husband… God rest his soul… lost his life for getting mixed up in that evil, and Allegra…" she trailed off, swallowing thickly before giving her head a slight shake and continuing, "Allegra has been through enough."

Allegra looked down at her knees. She did not want to discuss this. She did not want her mother discussing this like she was not in the room.

"I need assurance that my daughter will be safe here. This is her seventh year. She is an outstanding student and a credit to her family name, in spite of all that has happened. I expect much from her, as she well knows." Allegra shifted slightly in her chair as her mother continued. "You are rumored to be the only wizard that… You-Know-Who fears. Hogwarts is renowned for its fortitude; it is the oldest wizarding school in the world. Now, I know this Harry Potter child attends here and seems to get himself mixed up with more trouble than a young man ever should. Unfortunately, that trouble seems to always tie in with You-Know-Who and his Deatheaters. I need your assurance that my daughter will not be involved in any such happenings and will be able to finish her schooling safely and peacefully." Her mother finished her speech keeping hawk-like eye contact with the headmaster.

"Your concern for your daughter is commendable. These are dark times and I was sorry to hear of the trouble at Beauxbatons. Our French comrades have always been close educational allies of ours. As to your daughter's safety, while no one can give a 100% guarantee, I assure you madam, that we do everything in our power to keep all of Hogwarts' students safe in an environment to foster their magical learning."

He turned from them and walked to the Phoenix in the corner, stroking its feathers. His voice took on a slightly far away quality.

"Voldemort's power continues to grow, but we have not lost our ground at Hogwarts and the side of the light will see that it continues that way." Allegra gave an involuntary shudder at the sound of Voldemort's name. Her skin began to crawl the way it always did and she began to sweat and pull in quiet, shallow breaths. Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes fell on her, taking in her reaction. His voice gentled. "My dear girl, I am truly sorry for what has happened to you. No young person should carry a burden such as yours." Allegra looked up quickly, meeting his gaze. How much did he know?

"Yes, well." Her mother said briskly. "I am pleased to hear you say that. I will have Allegra owl me weekly, and if something out of the ordinary happens I expect to be informed at once. Come darling, I want to assure myself of your appropriate accommodations and get you settled." She stood from her seat and brushed imaginary lint from her impeccable navy blue robes.

Allegra stood up as well, aware that the headmaster's eyes were on her still. "Actually, Mrs. Bennett, Allegra will be going down to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast, after which one of the Prefects of her selected House will accompany her and the other students of her House to their dormitory. We feel it is important that every Hogwarts students begins the year together."

Her mother looked as if she was going to argue, but Allegra quickly interjected, "Mother its fine. I don't want special treatment and I'd rather just begin as a normal student." Her mother looked unhappy but ultimately kept silent.

"Well then! It is decided." Dumbledore's twinkle was back in full force. "Now, Ms. Bennett tell me, are you familiar with our House System? Its implementation is as old as these stone walls" he said jovially, gesturing around the room.

Allegra shifted her stance, and glanced up from beneath long lashes. "I know a little about them—four houses based on the four founders of Hogwarts?" She answered timidly.

"Indeed, you are correct—named for them too: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house with its own unique values and qualities. I'm sure you'll hear about the 'associated traits' of each house, but keep in mind that every house has its merit." He smiled at her. "If you are unopposed, Ms. Bennett, you will be sorted by our traditional sorting hat into one of these proud Houses. From that point forward, your House becomes like your family. You take classes together, eat meals together, share a dormitory, and so on. There are even House Cup points to be won and lost based on behavior! It's quite a wonderful system. And of course each house has its own Quidditch team if you fancy sports" He winked at her.

"Uh, I will certainly consider it. Thank you for all the information, sir." Her head swum with the information. Her House would be like her own family? It appeared she would eat, sleep and breathe with her housemates… Sleep…Share a dormitory… _Oh God…_ She thought with dread. "Sir… you mentioned dormitories… will I be able to have my own room?"

Sympathy and something close to understanding filled Dumbledore's eyes as her slowly shook his head, "No, Ms. Bennett. I'm afraid you will not. The young ladies from your year and house share a room and bathroom. Your four-poster bed does have curtains however. There are spells that aid one who may not wish to be disturbed…" She nodded in reply with a sinking heart. "Of course sir. That will be… fine I am sure."

Mrs. Bennett took that moment to step back into the conversation. "Well I think it is preposterous for her not to have her own room. This castle is enormous, what are you using the excess space for, broom closets? She is a Bennett, and we are a private family. She is a seventh year, she deserves to have her own room!" Cordelia huffed indignantly.

"Madam, I understand your concerns. However, we foster the idea that communal living helps foster the growth of young minds. Youths are not meant to be too isolated," He said turning piercing eyes upon Allegra, who flushed. How did this wizard seem to know everything? Her mother opened her mouth to protest again, but was interrupted with the arrival of Professor McGonagall.

"Headmaster, the train has arrived and the children will be entering the castle soon. We need to make our way down to the feast." She said glancing over at Allegra and her mother.

"My, how time flies when we are having fun. Mrs. Bennett, I am sure Ms. Bennett will adjust to the new sleeping arrangements. I will not forget what you have stressed in our conversation. Your daughter will be safe. Now, I'm quite certain Minerva would be delighted to accompany you to the grounds to the apparition point after you have said your goodbyes to your daughter." Dumbledore smiled getting to his feet and making his way around his large desk.

Allegra turned to her mother, moving to hug her. Her mother stuck one arm out and placed it on the shoulder of Allegra's new black school robes. "Do well, Allegra. I know you will." She stated crisply and without further ado, strode out of the office and began to descend the stairs. Minerva rose one eyebrow, but only hesitated a moment before following after her, leaving Allegra staring mutely after them both, only mildly surprised at her mother's abrupt goodbye.

Dumbledore placed a kind hand upon the opposite shoulder. "Come now, Ms. Bennett. Your future at Hogwarts awaits you!"

Allegra nodded in what she hoped was a mildly excited and hopeful manner, unable to dislodge the sinking feeling of dread that came upon her as they made their way towards the Great Hall and the Welcoming Feast…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

It was difficult to concentrate on the intricacies of the castle architecture and décor this time as Allegra followed the house elf to the Great Hall. All she could focus on was the large knot her innards seemed to be tying themselves into. Starting over again… having to meet new people… dodge their probing questions. It made her head spin. A few short years ago this wouldn't have posed a problem for her. She was as open and happy as they came. But that time was over for her.

As she entered the Great Hall, her jaw dropped until she remembered her upbringing and snapped it shut. It was beautiful—an enchanted ceiling revealing the night sky, floating candles, and four long grand looking tables filled with students. _The House tables_ , she realized. At the head of the room stood another long table perpendicular to the others on a dais. Her eyes roamed down the line of her new professors. They, along with half the student body, were looking at her with interest and curiosity. Except for one.

The professor on the very end of the table was scowling at her as if he resented her very existence. Swathed head to toe in black robes, he made for an intimidating picture. Allegra shivered involuntarily, a sense of unexpected wariness filling her. She wondered what class he taught.

She didn't have much time to think about it, as Professor Dumbledore took her arm and began leading her up the aisle towards the faculty table. They reached the front and suddenly she was facing the entirety of the student body.

"Greetings one and all!" Dumbledore twinkled at his audience. "To our new first years, welcome to Hogwarts! To our returning students, a warm welcome back. This school year is sure to be profoundly educational and magical, an adventure to all the growing minds in this room! I will not wax poetic with my welcome, as I know you are all hungry!" An extra twinkle sparked in his eyes. "But we have one more student who is to be sorted today! May I introduce to you all, Ms. Allegra Bennett. Though originally from America, she comes to us from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and will be beginning her seventh year. I know you will all make her feel welcome. Ms. Bennett," He said turning to her, "if you will have a seat here, will shall begin your sorting."

Allegra slowly made her way towards a stool she had not noticed before. She was a ball of nerves as she felt the Sorting Hat placed upon her dark brown curls.

" _Hmmm…an intelligent mind…. But shuttered, private. A bit of cunning in you, yes…amiable… and quite brave behind that outer timidity. You could do well in several Houses… Hmmm… Yes, let's see…"_

Allegra heard the hat deliberating in the quiet of her mind. It was unnerving to be evaluated so…bluntly. She was not sure what she wanted it to decide. However, she knew which House was most openly associated with… _him. Not Slytherin… please, any house but that!_ She thought desperately.

 _Not Slytherin you say? Interesting...I sense you could excel in that house. They take care of their own, you know. But then, there are always reasons our hearts and minds make their choices… you are certainly not the first to reject openly reject that specific House. In that case, it had best be…_

" _ **GRYFFINDOR!"**_ The hat shouted its decision throughout the hall.

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and applause, welcoming their newest member, with smug glances towards the other tables, especially the far table swathed in green. Allegra quickly removed the hat, still unnerved by its ability to read her, and made her way to sit down with her new Housemates.

A young man with flaming red hair shoved one of his classmates further down the table bench to open a space to sit next to him. " _Oi!_ Easy there, Ron!" the student complained. The red-haired boy had the decency to look a little ashamed as Allegra took her seat next to him, and gave a small sympathetic smile to the accosted boy on her other side.

"Sorry, Seamus…" the young wizard mumbled, but turned to her and his face split into an affable smile. "M'name's Ron, Ron Weasley, and you've just joined the best House in the whole school!"

Allegra glanced around the smiling faces crowded around her. "Thanks. I'm… happy to be here." She smiled reservedly, then turned her attention to her plate as her new housemates broke out in conversation and began asking her questions at random. It was overwhelming to say the least. When she glanced up she received a gentle smile and a sympathetic look from a young man with startlingly bottle green eyes and a full head of untidy black hair. She felt an immediate sense of camaraderie with the boy, which was uncharacteristic for her.

She turned her attention to her other classmates and began answering their queries as simply and politely as she could. Yes, she was from America. Georgia, more specifically. Yes, she had liked Beauxbatons alright. No, she hadn't attended the Triwizard tournament several years back. Yes, she was looking forward to her classes.

"Ha, that sounds a bit like our Hermione—looking forward to classes! She's a bit of a bookworm too, but we love her anyway" Ron smiled and gestured to the witch with a barely-tamed nest of brown curls sitting across the table from him. She glanced up from her book at the mention of her name and rolled her eyes. "Oh, thank you for that generous platitude, Ronald." The tone was sarcastic, but the smile that followed was warm. She turned her attention to Allegra. "I never introduced myself in all the ruckus earlier, I'm Hermione Granger. And I, for one, will be glad to finally have a fellow student who actually _appreciates_ learning… unlike you two" She teased, glancing at Ron and nudging the boy with the green eyes seated next to her. "What is your best subject, Allegra?" she inquired.

"Well…" Allegra mused quietly. "I like most subjects. I really enjoy Transfigurations, but my best subject is probably Potions." There was palpable silence that followed her statement.

"Blimey… that's bloody bad luck." Ron pronounced after a moment. Seamus snickered on her other side.

"Why is it bad luck?" Allegra asked. Ron promptly answered her, "Because Snape, the Potions professor, is the biggest git that ever lived to make our lives miserable! That's him there on the end. Bloody bat of the dungeons in all that black" he griped, shoving a bite of roasted potatoes into his mouth.

Allegra's eyes slid up to the dais where the infamous "Snape" was picking at his meal. He looked simultaneously furious and exhausted. The sense of intimidation and warning she had felt when she had first seen him upon entering the hall returned.

"He's really that awful?" She asked timidly.

"Yes." "No." Opposing answers rang out, though the yes's were more plentiful and emphatic.

Hermione responded first. "He is an incredibly talented potions master. The things we are learning this year are very advanced and exciting. He _is_ a good teacher he just lacks…" she trailed off searching for the appropriate word.

"A soul?" Ron half-jokingly supplied. Hermione glared at him. "Patience, was what I was going to say!" she huffed.

"He hates Gryffindor. He's the head of Slytherin House. He is cruel and intimidating… he's just not good, Allegra." The boy with the green eyes and untidy hair spoke finally.

"Oh… Well, I will certainly keep that in mind. Erm, I'm sorry I don't believe I got your name earlier…?" Allegra inquired, a bit taken aback at the vehemence in the young wizard's voice.

"Oh sorry!" Ron exclaimed, "Forgot to introduce him earlier, but I just figured you'd know… after all he is _the boy who lived_ …"

 _Oh Merlin…no._ Allegra turned wide-eyed back to the wizard seated front of her.

"Stop with that, Ron…" He smiled sheepishly at Allegra, some of the quiet camaraderie returning. "I'm Harry. Didn't mean to get too intense there... It's just that Snape—well, it's a bit of a sore subject."

"I see. Well, I guess I'll just keep my head down in that class," Allegra finally answered. _And in all my other classes_ , she thought to herself. _Just one year. One more year and I can disappear and get away from all of this forever._

As dinner went on, Allegra tried to steer the conversation away from her and was content to listen to the chatter of her classmates. She began to pick up a little bit about each person in her immediate vicinity. Seamus, the boy on her right was funny and a bit of a prankster. The girl on Harry's other side was Ginny, who was affable and beautiful with her shining red mane, obviously related to the red head seated next to Allegra. Neville, another guy in her class, was shy and bumbling but very sweet. He offered to help her get around the castle if she ever got lost. Her housemates seemed to be loud and brash but also kind and welcoming. Allegra had only just met them, but they had an inviting quality about them. She began to warm to them in spite of herself.

 _Get it together Allie. You have to keep your distance. If anyone were to find out…_

Her thoughts were interrupted once more as the students began to rise to leave the Great Hall. She filed behind Ron and Hermione, with Harry and Ginny walking beside her.

"Have you been to Gryffindor tower yet?" Harry asked her as they made their way down one of the torch lined corridors.

"No, I haven't. This is actually the most I've seen of the castle beyond the Headmaster's office and The Great Hall". Allegra replied, a soft smile on her face as she took in the many portraits that lined the hallway.

"You're going to love it. The common room is cozy and warm and the beds are crazy comfortable! I only wish we had more than one trunk to store all our clothes in!" Ginny sighed dramatically.

"As if you need a reason to go shopping, Gin" Harry teased, gently elbowing her. Allegra watched as they lightly bantered back and forth for the next few minutes. It was clear they had a thing for one another.

"How long have you two been together?" Allegra asked, and then immediately wanted to put her foot in her mouth. Harry blushed and looked down. Ginny scoffed and lengthened her stride until she was in front of them, walking backwards.

"When Harry decides to stop being so damn self-sacrificing and ask me out, I will certainly let you know! 'Til then, well. A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do, am I right?" Ginny pronounced with a raised eyebrow, then turned and sashayed up to a dark-skinned wizard Allegra thought she remembered being called Dean and looped her arm through his.

Allegra was immediately filled with embarrassment.

"Well… that was awkward. I apologize, I shouldn't have assumed." She turned to Harry, remorse on her face. He just shrugged.

"No, it's not your fault. It's mine. Obviously. She's right, you know. I should ask her out, but… if anything were to happen to her because of me. I don't know what I would do… I would go to pieces. And I can't afford to do that. Not in this war, not for someone like me…" He trailed off forlornly.

Allegra felt her kinship towards Harry grow. She was not the only one with heavy burdens. She wanted to relay her empathy, but was interrupted when three students blocked their path suddenly.

"And who would want to be with likes of someone like you, Potter?" The young wizard in the middle of the small group sneered. He had white blonde hair and icy grey eyes. He seemed oddly familiar to her and it filled her stomach with a pit of fear. He was flanked by two large oafs of wizards, who did not appear to have much intelligence between the two of them. They stood silent and menacing.

"Stuff it, Malfoy. No one cares what you think." Harry spat in response.

"Aw, I think I struck a nerve, boys. Why don't you make yourself useful, Potter, and introduce me to your lovely friend." He smirked and turned towards Allegra. "A pity you were sorted to Gryffindor, but I know a Pureblood name when I hear it. I believe Father spoke of the Bennett's once or twice. I'm Draco Malfoy." He extended a hand to Allegra.

Allegra was reeling inside. Malfoy. She knew that name all too well. She said a silent prayer of thanks that this Draco boy did not seem to know her beyond her family's name. It would appear the father kept much from the young man who was so obviously his son… She wanted to faint. Or run. But she held it together. She was not sorted into Gryffindor for nothing.

"Allegra. Good to meet you." She said crisply and coolly, as detached as her mother's voice had ever been. She did not take his hand extended hand, but rather linked her arm through Harry's and made her way around the 3 wizards. Once they were past, she paused and turned back towards them.

"And I should think that a pureblood wizard would know how to conduct himself, instead of resorting to pathetic taunts and brainless body guards to feel important. You might want to work on that." Allegra chastised haughtily. Draco and his flunkies stood dumbfounded as Allegra turned and guided Harry swiftly down the corridor.

"Blimey… if I didn't like you before Allegra, I sure do now! That was brilliant!" Harry crowed as they caught up with their classmates in front of a portrait of a very large woman.

"What was brilliant?" Ron asked, after pronouncing the password (Hippogriff) and climbing through to the Gryffindor common room.

"Allegra just gave Malfoy the what for! It was actually really… proper. And wicked!" Harry smiled at Allegra.

She gave him a small smile in return and looked down. Who knew channeling her mother could be so useful? She was still trying to get beyond the shock of seeing a Malfoy. This was supposed to be a safe place for her… She wasn't allowed to dwell for long. Ron threw an arm around her.

"Alright, Allegra! Way to go! Already makin' Gryffindor proud. Malfoy is such a wanker." Ron laughed.

"Yes, I imagine he deserved it, he usually does." Hermione said crisply, making her way towards a couch by a roaring fireplace. Ginny had been right—the Gryffindor common room was indeed, quite cozy.

"He was rude to Harry." Allegra offered by way of explanation. She did not want to talk about Draco Malfoy anymore. She didn't want to think of that family at all.

She distracted herself by taking in the details of the Common room. Watching everyone get settled, laugh and chat contentedly. It seemed like home for everyone there. Everyone but her. She stayed for a short while, answering when anyone asked her something directly. Mostly just listening and trying to stay in the background. They all seemed so close, like family. She began to feel overly warm and claustrophobic. She did not belong here. She needed to get out.

She stood abruptly. "I think I'm going to head to bed. It's been a pretty exciting day after all. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned and made her way up the spiral staircase that she had been informed led to the girls' dormitories.

"That was… sudden. Think she's alright?" Ron asked watching after Allegra's quick exit.

"I'm sure she's just overwhelmed." Hermione responded. "I mean can you imagine? An entirely new school, new classmates, in your seventh year? And to not know if the curricula is even the same… I would be going mad!" she shook her head in horror.

"Of course that's the part you'd be most worried about!" Ron laughed.

"We just need to make sure she feels welcome. It's not easy being an outsider. And with all that went on last year at Beauxbatons… well, I'm sure she's a little frightened." Harry mused.

"You-Know-Who's got everyone a bit frightened… but we look out for our own, don't we mates?" Ron proclaimed, placing his arms around his two best friends. They all nodded in agreement.

Up in the girls' dorm, Allegra quietly changed into her flowing white lace nightgown. She swore to herself that her first trip to Hogsmeade would be to replace the stifling garment with normal pajamas. A few poster beds down two chatty witches gossiped and readied themselves for bed. Allegra hadn't caught their names before, but was in no mood for idle chit chat. She grabbed her wand from the nightstand and quickly drew the curtains around her four poster bed.

As much as she had craved escape from the crowd in the common room, she dreaded the night ahead even more. She breathed a spell to silence any noise that might emanate from within her closed curtains. After quickly crawling beneath the heavy comforter she closed her eyes and recited the steps to brew the draught of the living dead. It was a complex potion and kept her mind from drifting to—less pleasant things.

It wouldn't last though. It never did. Sleep would claim her eventually, and with sleep came the nightmares. She could not escape the nightmares. They always came for her. Always.

A/N: Thank you so much for those who reviewed or read my story! It is so strange to think of others reading and liking what I wrote, but I kind of love it! I am sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Graduate school and finals were kicking my ass and killing my muse. But I will hopefully be more prompt with future chapter updates! (hopefully one per week!) Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
